justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance Wiki:Song Suggestions
More Songs (Comment below what songs you want to see) *Waking Up In Vegas - Katy Perry (NTSC DLC) *Rock 'n' Roll-Avril Lavigne *Turn Me On-David Guetta Ft. Nicki Minaj *Shut Up And Let Me Go-The Ting Tings *Best Song Ever - One Direction *Only Teardrops - Emmelie De Forest *Dreamers - The Blue Van *Born This Way - Lady Gaga *Go Your Own Way - Fleetwood Mac *Fireflies - Owl City *American Idiot - Green Day *Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus *Daft Punk - One More Time *Daft Punk - Robot Rock *Bob Marley - Bad Boys *ABBA - Dancing Queen *Baby - Justin Bieber *The Jacksons - State Of Shock *Rihanna - Diamonds *Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris - We Found Love *Rihanna - Rude Boy *Far East Movement - Like a G6 *Scream And Shout - Will I. am ft. Britney Spears *The Other Side - Jason Derulo (PAL Download) *Dancando - Ivete Sangalo (PAL Download) *Danse - TAL (NTSC Download) *Alfonso Signorini - Fedez (NTSC Download) *Macarena (Bayside Boys Remix) - Los Del Rio *One More Night - Maroon 5 *Thriller - Michael Jackson *Cupid Shuffle - Cupid *Teach Me How to Dougie - Cali Swag District *Days Go By - Dirty Vegas *Work Work - Britney Spears *I Gotta Feeling - The Black-Eyed Peas *Radioactive - Imagine Dragons *Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia *Boulevard Of Broken Dreams - Green Day *Club can't handle me - FloRida ft.David Guetta *Wild Ones - Flo Rida ft. Sia *Clarity - Zedd ft. Foxes *Stay The Night - Zedd ft. Hayley Williams *Safe and Sound - Capital Cities (PAL DLC) *Bad Romance - Lady Gaga *Without You - David Guetta ft. Usher *Somebody To Love - Justin Bieber ft. Usher *Starstrukk - 3OH!3 ft. Katy Perry *Fire Burning - Sean Kingston *The Bad Touch - Bloodhound Gang *Low - Flo Rida ft. T-Pain *I Cry - Flo Rida *I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho) - Pitbull *DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love - Usher ft. Pitbull *Cups ("When I'm Gone") - Anna Kendrick *Thrift Shop - Macklemore and Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz *Whip My Hair - Willow Smith *Heart Attack - Demi Lovato *What Is Love - Haddaway *Yeah 3x - Chris Brown *Boom Boom Pow - The Black Eyed Peas *Glad You Came - The Wanted *Good Time - Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen *Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) - Kelly Clarkson *Ooh La La - Britney Spears *When Can I See You Again? - Owl City *The Fox - Ylvis *Satellite - Lena Meyer-Landrut (NTSC Download) *I'm Blue - Eiffel 65 *Dragostea Dintei (Numa Numa) - O-Zone *Don't Stop Me Now - Queen *Get Ready For This - 2 Unlimmited *Raise Your Glass - Pink *Vanilla Twilight - Owl City *We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift *Boyfriend - Justin Bieber *Mirrors - Justin Timberlake *I Love It - Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX *We Own It - 2 Chainz ft. Wiz Khalifa *I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift *As Long As You Love Me - Justin Bieber ft. Big Sean *Fergalicious - Fergie *Not Afraid - Eminem *Royals - Lorde *Caramelldansen - Caramell *Don't Stop the Music - Rihanna *Pick Up After Your Dog - GloZell Green. *Give Me Everything - Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Afrojack, and Nayer *1, 2 Step - Ciara ft. Missy Elliott *Hollaback Girl - Gwen Stefani *Wake Me Up When September Ends - Green Day *We Belong Together - Mariah Carey *Let Me Love You - Ne-Yo *Don't Wanna Go Home - Jason Derulo *Body Party - Ciara *Supernatural - Ke$ha *I Wanna Go - Britney Spears *Perfect - Pink *3 - Britney Spears *Slow Down - Selena Gomez *Break the Ice - Britney Spears *Break Your Heart - Taio Cruz *I Need Your Love - Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding *Electric Boogie - Marcia Griffiths *Everybody (Backstreet's Back) - Backstreet Boys *Disco Inferno - The Trammps *Turn the Beat Around - Vicki Sue Robinson *Somebody That I Used to Know - Gotye *Ça marche - Maître Gims *That's the Way It Is - Celine Dion *Tonight (I'm Lovin' You) - Enrique Iglesias ft. Ludacris and DJ Frank E *Fallin' For You - Colbie Caillat *Wings - Little Mix *Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen *Demons - Imagine Dragons Category:Just Dance 2014